


I Have a Feeling

by AlwaysACuteMess



Series: Dream With Me [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Little Kisses, Sweetness, i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: Today's one of the rarest days of all. A day off. And it starts with a bang.





	I Have a Feeling

It was a blessed day. The kind of day that felt like it came around rarely so. That was why, even though it was an hour and a half after sunup, decidedly _far_ too early, you were happy to be up. Happy to be home with Dan. Happy to know you two had nothing to look forward to, on either of your schedules, except a day to each other. This was promised, and promises were solid. Dan didn’t promise a day off unless he was absolutely, completely sure that it was a thing he could give you. You did the same. Because promises were important. And you treasured the mere thought of no phone calls, no texts, no emails, no traveling, no _anything_ but lying about in his arms all day. 

But first.  
Breakfast. 

Even though it was technically a day off, Dan never slept for very long, his internal clock long since having been compromised. It was tough to even get out of bed earlier than him without waking him up. Either the alarm would get him, or the absence of your warmth would alert him that it may be time to open those pretty brown eyes of his. Thankfully neither had gotten him up at the same time as you today. And you  _really_ risked the chance, too, because before putting on your slinky silk robe he’d bought you, you stayed almost too near, and couldn’t resist brushing a few curls out of his face, or leaning in to press a light kiss to his temple. Relishing the smile it produced in his sleep, light and barely there, but still real. 

Turning your back on him to leave, you missed as he reached across to the empty spot, slightly disturbed but not quite enough to wake him up fully. This left you with time to use the bathroom, brush your teeth, and scamper downstairs to make him some breakfast. A homecooked meal he definitely deserved, and not another morning at a diner or another platter of eggs at  _ Le Pain Quotidien-  _ although you  _ were _ making him eggs. But they’d be better than the ones bought finished across a service counter. Not to shame any of the employees. 

It wasn’t like you wouldn’t have loved to make Dan a majestic spread of breakfast foods, but his diet was sensitive, and all you could be to that was just as sensitive. And he really did like eggs. So you decided scrambled with a few gentle touches of extra love ought to do it. And some diced fruit. And some tea with a squeeze of honey. It was going to be good. You found the perfect spot between dry and moist to shred in just a  _ very tiny _ bit of yellow cheese, and drop in some non-offensive yellow pepper pieces for a bit of that crunch that he loved. Making sure not to keep them on high heat for too long so they wouldn’t get soggy. 

The kettle whistling was about right on time, and you left the eggs in the pan on low heat for a moment more to attend to getting his tea together. The plan was to let it steep while plating the rest of his food.  How this plan could get messed up seemed impossible. It was just making some food. Some tea. But as you turned from his now steaming mug to stir the eggs in the pan, something was amiss in the bedroom. And not something simple. Not like his own alarm going off, something you may have chastised him for because he was supposed to be enjoying a day off. Not something like an overly loud but playful yawn. Not something like heavy and quick footsteps to the bathroom to relieve himself-

This instead was the sound of him falling heavy to the floor. A quick but nonetheless thunderous thump that got your feet moving quick. About to run upstairs but first turning the burner off so not to burn the eggs. Provided he hadn’t had a stroke in his sleep, which you were sure wasn’t the case. He’d be able to eat breakfast when you brushed off his bumps and bruises, assuming he’d just turned over too far in sleep. But the sight that greeted you in the bedroom was not  _ quite _ that- nor was the noise.

Which were giggles. His giggles, of course, wrapped up in his blankets, tapping on his phone. You propped a hand on your hip, putting on your most unimpressed face possible. “Daniel.” Annoyed that he’d worried you over- 

...what was he doing exactly? His eyes cast upwards, looking guilty before a lopsided smile plastered all over his face. “Yes, my love? Have you come to … incorporate … a… um… spatula into our sensual morning lovemaking?” Trying his absolute best to come off as doofy and adorable so that you wouldn’t be too mad.

It was working, too, helped by the fact that you weren’t too angry to begin with. “You’re lucky I don’t bop you with it. What are you doing?” Coming closer you stopped to crouch next to him, giving his hair a fond pet, affection he seemed to soak up like a dry sponge. 

“Just a- just a…” Brain muddled from more than his supposed tumble to the floor the longer you ran your fingers through his messy curls. “Oh- um… instagram story.” Holding his phone out to you with a grin. 

You took it, looking at the story he’d posted only seconds ago. Him bidding instagram good morning, singsonging about what a  wonderful day it was going to be before rolling over to the floor. The ridiculousness of it unfortunately got a snort out of you, something that served to widen the smile on his face. “You’re such a dork.” 

“I’m _your_ dork. And it’s not like I was lying.” Finally sliding to sit up against the frame of the bed. “It is gonna be a good day.” There was underlying warmth here that went straight to your heart. 

Shifting in closer to him, “Oh yeah?” 

He nodded, leaning up to meet your descent. “Yeah. I’ve got you all to myself today. Sounds perfect to me.” The sentiment  sweetened with a soft kiss between the two of you. His hand reached up, cupping the side of your cheek, keeping you there. Not long enough though and when you tried to move away he eased in closer, nuzzling your nose with his. “Let’s stay in bed...” His giggles more breathy than anything else. “Once we get back in it, anyway...” 

“Dan...” Though the idea was positively wonderful and you’d have liked nothing more- 

“Please?” The word so painfully sweet, complimented with another damnably careful kiss. “Please…?” 

Already you were under his spell. It was impossible to deny him. “Okay. But… I made breakfast...” At least letting him know hard work was about to go to waste. 

“Ooh...” Starting a chain of tiny butterfly kisses. “You didn’t… have to… but thank you… let’s… eat in bed...” 

Giggles started bubbling out of you, all thanks to his affections. “Are you sure we will?” Because that sounded like an invitation to bring food up only to get it get cold. 

He nodded quickly. “Yeah- yes… we will.. But after…”

“After?” Already knowing a million different ways he was going to take this. And pleased at the thought of every single one of them. 

“After we’ll snuggle up.” This one far more romantic than you’d thought he’d have in him. “And then _after_ that we can get up to some glorious lovemaking. With the spatula. If you’re really that into it.” Grinning against your lips as he stayed there, the two of you giggling at each other in an almost endless loop. 

“No thanks, it’s got egg bits and grease all over it.” Obviously the most pertinent reason. 

“We can wash it!” 

The laughter from the two of you too strong a force to contend with and before you knew it, you’d joined him on the floor, lying in the twist of the sheets and the security of his arms. Just laughing with each other. When they quieted down, you rested your hands on his chest, laying tender kisses to the side of his neck. “I love you...” 

Head tilting down, lips seeking yours again, he kept you steady in a kiss that had just the right amount of simmering heat. “I love you, too.” Sure and steady. 

It was going to be a wonderful day.  
Instagram didn’t know the half of it. 


End file.
